


See You Later (Cause I Hate Goodbyes)

by Whataboutthat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whataboutthat/pseuds/Whataboutthat
Summary: A short little angsty Dean and Cas."See you later."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	See You Later (Cause I Hate Goodbyes)

Castiel laughs weakly. 

“I’m not one for goodbyes.” Dean tries to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“Then how about a ‘see you later’?” He says shakily. Castiel smiles, the one with crinkles that bunch around his eyes and his eyes seem to become the bright blue they were before. 

“Well then,” He says softly, looking back up at Dean’s teary green eyes. “See you later then.” 

Tears stream freely down Dean’s face as he cradles the limp body and tries to keep his gaze away from the glazed-over eyes. “See ya, buddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then! I hope you guys liked it, and if it made you sad, I'm sorry :')


End file.
